The handbook
Demons There are four demon classes. All original demons are in the first and second. Original demons were born from the goddess, all new generation demons were created by original demons. When a demon curses a human their worst traits are amplified until that human goes bezerk, if not killed when this happens they become a new generation demon. Rarely, humans will go bezerk without the kiss of a demon. Such new generation demons are powerful. Most new generation demons don't remember being humans but the ones unkissed by other demons will be able to be reminded. There is only one known demon who has turned her back on her own kind, the demon cissiro. ' ' Goddesses Goddesses have their own realm that can only be accessed through spontaneous teleportation, witchcraft or the portal located in the fairy kingdom. One goddess, the mother goddess was slain by humans, for every sin of the humans a demon was born out of the goddesses blood. Those demons are the original demons. Goddesses have human forms but don't have natural human hair color. If a goddess breeds with a human she will almost always lose the child. Only one child has survived infancy.Observed in the hybrid child were powers more than any goddess and spirit more than any human. Goddesses are empathetic but lack passion. Fairies Fairies are an odd thing in areas due to their tempers. Fairies can be between 1 foot and 5 feet tall, they alter their height with magic. A fairy cannot survive without plants nearby because their magic relies heavily on nature. Fairy temperament is unique, fairies generally love all races other than demon. Their most populated kingdom is known as the kingdom of acceptance. Every race other than demon is allowed in. fairy aging is normal until the age of 9, where their aging becomes 100 years to grow the amount of a human in 1 year. When a fairy turns 9 years old there is a ceremony held in the town. Fairies have children in a peculiar way. All fairies give birth on the same day, the elfelt day. It happens every 100 years when fairies reach the maturity of a 18 year old, 909 years old in human years. When the younglings become 9 years old on the same day it's the ceremony of halflings. Witches Witches live like humans for the most part, but practice magic and live in covens. The most prominent coven is the Ainsley coven. In covens there are elder witches, training witches, practice witches, specialty witches and mentor witches. Witches age somewhat slow after the age of 13 but only ½ speed of humans. 1 year of human growth is half of one for a witch above the age of 13. They train until age 16 then they practice until the elders determine between specialty witch or mentor. Specialty witches practice one type of magic and not much else. Mentors teach all elements of basic magic. Witches have children by breeding with a human man, then sacrificing him. All male children are sacrificed. This happens because if the father isn't killed the child will be human. Boys are sacrificed because men cannot handle the power. Once there were wizards, but they decided to rule humanity and enslave them. The witches defeated the wizards and freed humanity, vowing all males born with magic to be exterminated. Rumors have it that some witches send their sons away, and that wizards are growing powerful again. Nymphs Nymphs are similar to fairies, but are slaves to the forest and hate any non nymphs. Nymphs lay eggs in ponds. Nymph colonies are in hollow trees and mushrooms. They stand from 1 foot to the height of a human. their purpose in life is the forest. Nymphs are elven in appearance, nymphs who are friendly toward fairies or other races get exiled, most exiled nymphs end up in the fairy kingdom. Nymph hair color is green - white spectrum all pale skin with green undertones. Nymphs have retractable wings. Nymph colonies have ranks. Knights carry long swords with a jewel connecting it to the hilt. These jewels show a knight's rank. The colonies are run by a single queen. The lighter and longer a nymph's hair is a status symbol. The queen nymph has long white hair down to her knees, kept out of her face with golden crown, the wa greeks used to have it. The main nymph colony is called Freving ' ' Mermaids Mermaids see human men as playthings and lure them in, stuffing them full of the finest food and seducing them with their voices. But once a human man falls asleep within mermaid kingdoms they suck the life energy and spirit out of him and leave him on the beach. Demons take the spiritless men and use them as 4th class soldier demons, only purpose to serve the originals. ' ' Humans Humans have been forced to live in small villages or Cilium to survive. Humans in Claim think that humans are all that's left. Cilium is in a meadow surrounded by desert on all sides but the mountains on another. The humans in cileim believe the walls are there because of rouge, unsophisticated humans. Humans outside the wall usually have a few witches in the village, they know about monsters and other races.